


The Witness

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: A woman witnesses a murder, and the team is shocked when it is Tony's sister. But when she is brought into their protective custody, she begins to grow on them. Especially on a certain junior agent. Tony/Ziva, Tim/OC, Abby/OC, Gibbs/Jenny maybe





	The Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

A/N: Well this is my first shot at an NCIS fanfic and I hope it works out. This idea won't leave my head until I write it down! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter One

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo entered the bullpen and made a beeline straight to his desk. Sitting in his chair, he quickly jerked open the top drawer of his desk. Sighing in relief, Tony grabbed the elusive cell phone that he had been searching for all night. Kissing it, Tony ignored the odd look he got from Ziva and he flipped it open. His eyes widened at the amount of missed calls he had. He then grimaced when he realized that about ten were from Gibbs. Oh man, he though, I am dead meat!

As soon as he set the phone down, however, it rang again. Looking at the ID, he felt a moment of shock. He hadn't talked to her in over a month! Flipping it open, he said. "DiNozzo."

"Tony! It's me, Aza! You gotta come help me Tony!"His heart quickened at these words. "I'm working at a hotel and I found a dead body! I- I didn't know who else to call." She sounded really shook up. "P-please Tony, this is really bad."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few! What's the hotel?" She gave him the information, and he hung up. When he made to stand, he found the eyes of the rest of the team on him. "We got a body! At a hotel downtown."

Everyone began gathering their gear, as Gibbs entered the room. "May I ask where everyone thinks they're going?"

"We got a body, sir." McGee replied. "Downtown at a hotel."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Everyone headed for the elevator. Gibbs grabbed Tony's jacket. "One question, DiNozzo. Where have you been all morning where you couldn't answer your phone?"

"I, uh, accidently forgot it, boss." Tony grimaced; waiting for the thump on his head he knew was coming. When it didn't come, he relaxed, only to be hit right afterwards.

"Maybe that will jog your memory for next time." Gibbs turned and joined the others in the elevator. "Come on DiNozzo, we haven't got all day!"

"Right, boss!" He quickly entered the elevator. Ziva was watching him quite intently. "What?"

"So, who called your personal cell phone and gave you the tip?" She asked, with a half smirk.

This got Gibbs' attention. "Are you telling me, that we are going to a crime scene that hasn't been reported?"

"Uuuh, yeah, boss."

Gibbs swatted the back of Tony's head. "And tell me why we are taking a lead, that we're not sure is even real."

"Well, sir, I trust this person very much, and she would never lie about something like this." Tony quickly explained.

"She? DiNozzo please tell you didn't get a call from one of your old girlfriends about this." Gibbs gave him a very stern look.

"No, sir, not a girlfriend." He mumbled.

"Well, then would you care to elaborate?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"It was my sister, boss."

Everyone turned to look at Tony. "You have a sister, Tony?" McGee asked.

"Yes, McGee! A much younger sister, who calls me whenever there's a problem. Apparently, she's working at a hotel now, although she has a Masters in Art!" Tony snapped, and then exited the elevator.

McGee and Ziva shared a look as Gibbs followed Tony. They followed but lagged behind to avoid any of the backfire. Gibbs grabbed Tony and turned him around. "This case isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

"No, boss, I'm just a little annoyed with my sister is all. Nothing that won't be resolved after I see her and then throttle her neck." He smiled tensely.

"Well, just hold off the throttling until after we get her statement." Gibbs said and walked to the car. "Hurry up, you two!" He yelled over his shoulder at Ziva and McGee.

The ride to the hotel was a silent one. Tony was thinking about his sister, Gibbs was trying to figure out Tony and his sister, and Ziva and McGee kept quiet so not to set off the other two. Pulling up at the hotel, Gibbs was relieved to see that she had at least called the cops. He saw the police questioning a very upset young woman. She had long blondish brown hair, was of a slim build, very short, and looked like a feminine version of DiNozzo. That would make her their witness.

Tony stepped out of the car and saw his sister being interrogated by the police. This will not do, he thought frowning. "Ok, boys, we would like to have a few words with the witness please."

"You mean, suspect right?" One of the police said smartly.

Aza looked towards her brother with tears in her eyes, then back at the officer angrily. "I already told you that I'm the one who called!"

Tony gently grabbed her arm. "No, officer, I mean witness." He then led his sister away from the men. "Okay now what the hell happened here?"

"I was coming to tell the man that he needed to check out because it was a half hour passed check out time. Well, when I got to the top of the stairs, I saw a man leave the room and just assumed that he was checking out." She swallowed and then took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "So, I took out my key and entered the room, and the place had been destroyed like there had been some sort of a fight. I walked farther into the room, and then saw a blood trail on the floor and followed it into the bathroom where I found the man's body in the bathtub." She looked to Tony her lip trembling, as a tear ran down her cheek. "They're not going to try to blame this on me, are they?"

He pulled her into a hug. "No, sis, I won't let them. I know that you would never do something like this." He noticed the others watching them, and he pulled out of the hug. "Also, later, I would like to know why you are working here in the first place."

Aza stepped back away from her brother and gave him an angry look. "What's it any of your business? I'm grown, Tony, I can work wherever I please!"

"Well, what happened to the studio you were working at? You have a Masters in Art! Why would you voluntarily work here?" Tony argued.

She gave him an angry look. "Just do your job, Tony." And she walked away towards Gibbs and the others.

Tony cursed under his breath and followed after her. Gibbs gave him a look that said stick to the job. "Guys, this is my sister Azalea Patton." At everyone's questioning look he continued. "She's been married."

"Actually, Tony, I've gone back to DiNozzo." She smiled sweetly.

"Why?" He gave her a confused look, and then leaned over and whispered. "That's not really a way to honor your dead husband."

She gave him a hurt look. "It hurts too much to be called that." She then smiled at McGee who was holding a camera. "That's a nice piece of equipment you have there. Nikon D200s are nice but I prefer the D300s."

McGee looked up in shock at the younger woman. She had a real nice smile, and pretty blue eyes. And she knew about technology! "Yeah, I've heard they're great but I haven't had a chance to try one myself."

"Oh, I have one and I love it! I also have a Canon Rebel… I like to compare." At McGee's shocked look, she laughed. "I am- I was a professional photographer."

"Yeah, Probie, my sis speaks geek language too." Tony said rolling his eyes.

Aza glared at Tony and then stuck out her hand to Gibbs. "I take that you are Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs shook her hand briefly. She then turned to Ziva. "And you must be the Mossad Officer Ziva David. My brother speaks of you often." Ziva raised her eyebrow at this, and Tony gave his sister an annoyed look. "All of you." Aza added slyly.

After an awkward second, Ducky and Jimmy Palmer pulled up. "Well, let's get this show on the road, and find out exactly how our dead friend came to be in his present state." Ducky said as he approached the group. "Ah, and who are you, young lady?"

"Aza DiNozzo, I'm Tony's sister. I found the body." She half smiled, and shook his hand.

"Well, this is definitely a shock, but I can see the resemblance. Nice to meet you dear." He shook her hand enthusiastically. "Now, where is the body?"

"Room 213, up the stairs and to the left. Lots of police tap can't miss it." Aza joked.

Tony frowned suddenly. "Aza, didn't you say you saw a man leave the room?"

"Oh yeah! He had to have been the killer. He came out right before I went in, and he did look a little suspicious, and at first I thought it was because of the damage he had done to the room."

Gibbs interrupted her before she could say anymore. "Can you give us a description of him?"

She frowned slightly. "I only caught a glimpse of his face, but I think I could give you something to go on." She paused for a moment. "He had dark hair, and his face had Asian qual-" Suddenly a shot sounded through the air, and Aza flinched, looking down at the blood pooling on her shirt. "T-Tony."

Tony caught her as she fell. A ton of commotion was going on around them. Ziva and Gibbs had gone in the direction the gunshot has come, McGee was calling the paramedics, and Ducky was trying to get his attention. All Tony could think was that his baby sister was going to die in his arms because she had witnessed a crime. "Aza, l-listen to me you'll be fine." He had his hand pressed the bullet wound. It had been a straight shot, but it looked like it missed her heart.

"T-Tony, I'm not," she coughed and some blood trickled down the side of her mouth. "I'm not afraid to die."

"But you're not going to!" Tony demanded, then he softened. "Didn't you ever think that I need you here?"

Aza smiled, her lips trembling. "I love you, big brother."

A tear slid down Tony's cheek. "I love you, too. But don't act like you're dying because you're not!"

She touched a blood stained hand to Tony's cheek. "You'll be ok, if I do."

Tony looked up as he heard the sirens of the paramedics. He looked back down, and noticed Aza's eyes were drifting closed. "Aza!" They opened once again. "You have to stay awake, ok? The paramedics are almost here." She nodded, but then she began coughing and having trouble breathing. Tony looked to Ducky in alarm.

"The bullet missed her heart, Mr. DiNozzo, however, it would seem that it may have hit her lung." Ducky told him grimly.

The paramedics rushed to them and Aza was quickly and carefully loaded into the ambulance. With a quick nod from Gibbs, Tony hopped in the ambulance, and began to pray for the first time in years.

A/N: Well, I hope you all liked it! Tony is a lil' out of character but don't worry he'll be back to him old self in no time. Review please!


End file.
